


DIY tan

by BloodGulchBlue2



Series: RWBY- Wet and Messy [4]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Massage, Masturbation, POV Female Character, Squirty Cream, Wet & Messy, treacle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 19:04:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6126986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodGulchBlue2/pseuds/BloodGulchBlue2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Weiss laments her inability to tan until Yang suggests a way in which both of her partners can get that sun-kissed look.</p>
            </blockquote>





	DIY tan

Summer. The time of year when tans become all the range. Unless you’re an Atlesain Heiress whose inability to tan seriously stands out.

Strangely enough, just as I was following a link online for fake tan (I was getting desperate) a message from Blake popped up on my scroll.

-If you want to stop looking pale, come over tomorrow at ten-

Curious, I did so.

Blake answered the door. It was actually Yang’s apartment, but since they hooked up, the both lived there.

“How did you find out?” I asked

“I assumed you were checking to see if ‘Body and Mind’ had begun the tanning sale.” Blake said. “If you sign up to their mailing list, they message you about sales.” She smiled. “You’re not the only one who wishes they could tan.”

“Oh, tell me about it.” I chuckled. “So, what’s the plan?”

Blake beckoned me towards the bedroom. I followed her into the en-suite.

“We stand in the bath and use some messy stuff to fake a tan.”

“It’s a little cramped.” I said.

“Yang thinks of it as cozy.” Blake smiled. I bit my lower lip, frowning.

“Is there a problem with this?” Blake asked.

“No, I was wondering what Yang was going to say if she found out.”

“Oh, she knows.” Blake pointed to a camera and tripod she’d set up. “In fact, she came up with the idea in the first place.”

“A camera?”

“Yang wants to record it- for, uh, reasons.”

I could certainly see where she was coming from.

“Sure.” I replied. “But I’ll be the one to manage who gets to see it.”

“Yang thought you might say that. She’s happy to let you have the final say.”

“And the two of you are happy to include me?”

“Think of it as a rare invitation. We’re happy to include you in what we do- I doubt there are many who look at sweet food in the same way we three do, so you deserve a chance to enjoy it with others.”

I chuckled. Having worked out the slime recipe, I’d been taking some messy baths solo.

“Thanks. Where’s Yang?”

“Out buying the supplies.”

“You two do an awful lot of shopping.” I said. “It’s not impacting your finances?”

“I’ve found work in a small bookshop. I’m being paid to sit behind a till and encouraged to read so that I can make recommendations.”

“Sounds like you’ve got a dream job.” I said.

“Plus, I can fit in some quiet time. Being with Yang makes the day fly by.”

The door slammed open.

“Speak of the devil.” I grinned.

“Tell me about it.” Blake sighed. “She’s going to break the door if she’s not careful.”

“Hey Blakey!” Yang called, her voice getting louder as she walked towards the bedroom. “I got the cream and treacle and stopped off at Escapades to get refills for your dil… Oh, hey Weiss!”

Yang dropped the bag of shopping to the ground to give me a hug.

“So, ready to finally get some colour into your skin?”

“What will Blake and I be doing?”

“An undercoat of cream and then a thick layer of black treacle should do the trick.” Yang said, hefting the bag into the ensuite and unloading several cans of squirty cream and tins of treacle. I peeked at a rectangular box, but Yang covered it up.

“Not for you, Weiss. They’re for Blake.”

She took a chair from her bedside table and placed it behind the camera setup.

“Go on, we don’t have all day!”

“How dressed should I be?” I asked.

“You should be as comfortable as you feel.” Yang told me.

Blake nodded. “I’ll copy you so that you don’t feel over or underdressed.” She added.

I undressed into my underwear and stepped into the bath. Yang turned the camera on and leant back in her chair as Blake stripped. Blake stepped into the shower with me, smiling at the proximity. I looked over to Yang, and she too was wearing her bra and panties, gesturing for us to get on with it. Realising this was all going to be for show, I grinned at the camera as I took Blake’s lead and put my hair up. Blake stooped down to pick up the first can. She passed it up to me and took one up herself. I felt my smile growing wider as I held my finger on the nozzle. I depressed it, and giggled as a stream of white cream sprayed onto Blake’s belly. Blake raised her can and sprayed it at me, I shrieked and turned to avoid the spray, feeling the cool cream on my shoulder and arm. I retaliated, and we sprayed each other until the cans ran out, lines and spots of cream all over our pale skin.

“I like this stuff.” I said, reaching down to get two more cans.

“Yang and I have been using it a lot.” Blake grinned. “Turn around.”

I did as she asked, winking at the camera and wiggling my hips. Blake started to apply the cream to my back, rubbing it in with her smooth palms. Then we swapped. By the time we were done, the fluffy lined of cream had turned into a white coating.

As I picked up the first tin of treacle, I checked the blonde behind the camera. Yang was flushed as she stimulated herself.

 I aimed to rile her up by kissing Blake as we rubbed the treacle over our bodies. I snuck a look over, and noticed that she’d started biting her lip and she’d added a second finger. I grinned at the camera and Yang as I put the tin back and reached around Blake’s back to unhitch her bra.

“It’s got to be an all-over tan right?” I asked, resting my head on her creamy shoulder.

“Of course.” Blake replied, fiddling with my bra’s clasp.

We dropped our mucky bras to the floor and used the last can of cream to cover our breasts. A soft whimper rose from Yang as I touched Blake’s breast.

“We’re paler than when we started.” Blake chuckled.

I opened the tin and looked at the dark, thick treacle.

“Ready?” I asked.

Blake cupped her palms to catch the sticky flow. The rich smell of the treacle started to permeate the bathroom.

Blake used it like a lather, smoothing the dark treacle over her arms. The treacle stuck to the cream, giving it a sticky, glossy look.

I poured more over my chest, giggling as the thick treacle slowly flowed over my small breasts and down my clevage.

It smelt and felt heavenly as I rubbed the treacle over my perky tits, loving how heavy and warm it felt.

Yang was trying to be as quiet as possible, and was biting her free knuckle as three fingers shook inside her, small motions of her hand stimulating her g-spot.

I helped rub the treacle onto Blake’s back, giving her a small massage as I did so, then smoothed it over her ass and legs, tickling her legs as I did so. Blake flinched and laughed.

“Stop feeling me up and show me your back.” She said.

I turned around, and let out a contented sigh as Blake’s sticky hands slathered the treacle on my upper back, sliding over the cream and trailing down to my sides. The feeling of her hands running down my legs was glorious. She gave my ass a little slap as an indication that she was done.

I sucked and licked my fingers clean, making baby eyes at Yang, whose legs closed over the hand pleasuring herself as she climaxed.

Yang turned the camera off with her left hand, wiping the right on her bare leg. “I just want to eat the pair of you up.” Yang panted.

“Enjoy yourself?” Blake asked,

“Yeah, but doesn’t treacle well, set?” I asked. The sticky, heavy treacle made moving an arm or turning a little difficult.

Blake hummed in agreement. “We should clean up.”

“Do you want me to stick around for the shower?” Yang asked, gathering her clothes up.

“Nah, you’ll only try to get Weiss off like last time.” Blake replied. “We don’t have to use food play as an excuse for sex.”

“Hey, I don’t hear you complaining whenever I suggest it. Try not to shag each other!”

Yang left us and the camera alone, shutting the door as she left. Blake chuckled and shook her head.

“She always has to have the last word. Now shall we clean up?” Blake asked.

Blake dialled the shower on to a wonderfully hot setting, the hot jets of water from the showerhead carving furrows through the cream and treacle on our bodies. We took turns in cleaning each other, exposing our mucky panties.

After we had scrubbed off I took one look at my messy bra and decided that it wouldn’t be prudent to wear underwear back to my dorm. Going commando, I gathered up my underwear and found Yang cooking.

“Do you want to stay for lunch?” She asked.

My stomach grumbled.

“I think it’s a yes from me.” I replied.

 

 

Yang laid out three plates of spaghetti and tomato sauce for us. She slid the camera’s SD card over to me.

“That’s for you. It’s the original, and I promise I haven’t made any copies.”

“Thanks.” I paused. “But I want to say something. As fun as it is to experiment with you two, you’re in a relationship. A really fun and open relationship, but the last thing I want is to be the one person that makes it fall apart.”

Yang nodded. Blake cleared her throat.

“We’re both happy to have you over anytime, but the threesome was a one-off.” Yang nodded in agreement.

“I agree with the sentiment.” I said. “Besides, I have an inkling that Ruby’s interested in what we’ve been up to.”

“Oh, look who’s got designs on my sister!” Yang said, raising an eyebrow. “Go for it.”

“And if you get her involved with this stuff, we can do some team activities.” Blake added.

“That’d be fun.” Yang nodded.

I smiled. I knew it was right to take a step back from Yang and Blake’s relationship, and I had a new opportunity to explore mess with someone I cared for- Ruby.


End file.
